megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Powered Up
Mega Man: Powered Up, known as in Japan, is a remake of the first Mega Man game. It was released world-wide for the PlayStation Portable in March 2006. Differences from Mega Man *The game features a 3D super-deformed anime graphical style. *Two new Robot Masters, Time Man and Oil Man, have been added to the game, bringing the total number of Robot Masters up to eight instead of six. *On top of this, and due to unknown reasons, the entire weakness order has been redone and no longer follows the original game. ElecMan is weak to the Oil Slider instead of the Rolling Cutter, etc... *A difficulty selection is available, with the options being Easy, Normal, and Hard. The setting changes the player's health and damage, and Easy mode also makes certain platforming sections easier. *The player can play as all 8 Robot Masters from the game, as well as Mega Man, Roll (downloadable), and Proto Man (Unlockable). The robot masters are unlocked by defeating them with the Mega Buster, and they can be used to complete certain character-specific Challenges and levels in Story Mode. When you use a Robot Master to play a level that the robot master originally resided in, you will fight a Mega Man look-alike instead. *There are 100 new challenges. They are mostly very short, but most of them are brutally challenging. Completing all 100 will unlock Proto Man as a playable character in Story Mode. *There are two modes that are available to play: New Style and Old Style. New Style gives the player the chance to play as all of the eight Robot Masters and features level design changes (in order to utilize the PlayStation Portable's wide-screen display) as well as music remixes. Old Style is nearly identical to the original Mega Man, but the super-deformed graphics are still in place, and Time Man and Oil Man are not available to fight against. *A level construction mode is available for players to build their own Mega Man levels. *An online mode is also available for players to upload and download custom-built levels. The player also has the choice to download both Roll and Proto Man from the online mode. Bosses Robot Masters Fortress bosses *'Stage 1:' Yellow Devil *'Stage 2:' CWU-01P *'Stage 3:' All 8 Robot Masters, Copy Robot *'Stage 4:' Wily Machine No. 1 Others *Proto Eye: Boss from the opening stage in New Style. *Mega Man?: When playing as a Robot Master, Mega Man? appears in his stage. Downloadable content Characters Roll's alternative costumes Stage packs Promotional stages Trivia *The game has the largest playable cast in the franchise, which includes Mega Man (plus his 3 alternate forms), Roll, Proto Man, and the 8 Robot Masters. This brings the total of playable characters to 14. *Strangely, Proto Man says he has an unstable nuclear core. In the first few games, he had an unstable solar core, and Doctor Wily doesn't seem to be aware of Proto Man's existence, while he took Proto Man in, again, within the first few games, making this game have quite a few plot holes. However, Proto Man's story is non-canon and is more of a bonus 'what-if'-type scenario. *The personality quirks the Robot Masters have bear resemblance to webcomic Bob and George, but the personalities are very loose to the comic. *This game had a reputation for selling very low in America, noted by Electronic Gaming Monthly. **Along with low sales, the game has been on Electronic Gaming Monthly's "Japan Issue" on a top 10 list of where Japan went wrong, with Oil Man as a "racist sterotype" type of character. See also *Mega Man: Powered Up walkthrough *Mega Man Maverick Hunter X *Irregular Hunter X / Rockman Rockman Value Pack External links *Rockman Rockman official site *Mega Man Powered Up in Rockman Perfect Memories Category:Remakes and collections Category:PlayStation Portable games